Doggy Days
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: When Sam gets a puppy that proves to be a disruption to her everyday routines, can a certain "dork" help her get him under control and show her chaotic companion the limits? Seddie. Fluffy. Two-shot.Please please please review? UPDATED AND COMPLETE! :
1. My dog?

**Hey guys! It's me again! So, because my last story was a great success (Bribary with beef) , I thought I'd write a little more Seddie for all you lovely people. ;)**

**So, basically Sam gets a dog. Read more to find out what happens. ;)**

**Pairing - Seddie (Obviously!)**

**Rating - K+**

**Summary - When Sam gets a dog that proves the saying "strong but powerful" and proves to be an issue with her everyday routines of life, can Freddie help her gain control over her chaotic companion? **

**3rd peson - All seeing P.O.V**

Sam stomped down the street, iritation evident on her face and the clouds, always bad on timing, had decided to open up, casting a shadowy downpour over the somewhat depressed teenager, taunting her to give up but she didn't seem to care. In fact, it looked as if she hadn't even noticed the rain as it tumbled from the sky, obnoxiously drenching everything in it's path.

She stumbled clumsily into Bushwell Plaza and groaned dramatically.

"Rain, you know I love you for giving my mom a free shower every now and then, but seriously? I'm drenched!" Sam muttered to herself, her fingers grabbing the bottom of her shirt and wringing it all over the floor. As if on cue, a loud, high pitched screech came from the counter and made Sam jump slightly, even though she should have expected it by now.

"I just mopped this floor!" Lewbert squeeled like an immature girl not getting what she wanted. He approached her, his arms out stretched and his mouth agape stupidly while he stared at the floor, every now and again a throaty exclamation jumping out of his throat.

"It's your _job _to mop it! So do your job, Lube!" Sam retorted and without another word, she barged past him and darted up the stairs.

"IT'S LEWBERT!" The disgusting doorman screamed after her as she flew up the stairs neatly.

Sam simply ignored him and let his enraged shouts fade away as she progressed further up the stairs. Before she knew it, she came to a stop in front of her best friends' door. Carly's door. Before going in, Sam suddenly rolled her sleeve up and fingered her latest scratch on her wrist with a gentle scrape, a frown visible on her face. Covering it once more, she walked into Carly's apartment, climbed the stairs, wandered into the studio and plonked herself between a chatting Carly and a listening Freddie.

"Hey Carls. What up Freducation?" Sam greeted, even putting on a special voice for Freddie's!

"Hey Sam." Carly and Freddie returned, inviting smiles set on their faces.

"Freducation?" Freddie scoffed and turned his head to look at her, but an amused smile played on his features, as his dark brown eyes twinkled at her with both confusion and amusement.

"Freducation." Sam repeated, nodding her head in confirmation with a look that said "Yes. Yes I did just say that."

"Well ... It's a new one." Freddie thought aloud, his smile remaining as he placed his hands on his knee's. Sam turned to Carly, and watched her tap at her pear- pad.

"Whatcha doing Carls?" She asked.

"Viewing the top ten cutest animal pictureson the net." She replied with a loving smile as she scrolled through the results, "Awww"- ing at certain pictures.

"Cool. What's in top?" Sam quizzed, curiosity getting the best of her, as she peered round the edge of the pear-pad, interest sparking in her eyes.

"Umm ... Just a sec." Carly told her as she typed buttons on her screen. "AWWWW!" she suddenly exclaimed, unsettling Freddie as he looked up at her with a slightly weary look.

Sam looked and had to bite her lip to restrain herself from cooing!

"Look how small he is!" Carly giggled, stroking her pear-pad as if it were there in front of her.

"Kinda common though" Sam said, as she looked at the tiny kitten peering cutely over the edge of a coffee cup. "Wouldn't you have rather seen a chicken stuffed into a pie or something?" Carly just looked at Sam, unblinking and silent. "No?" Sam asked again.

"Nope." Carly spoke, her eyebrowsfurrowed as she shook her head.

"Let me look!" Freddie suddenly chipped in, a curious look on his face. He crawled across the beanbags but was stopped by Sam's hand. Rolling his eyes, he muttered "What now Sam?"

"Ah ah ah" She smirked, wagging a finger. "Nubs' have to wait in line to see awesome things."

"What line?" Freddie questioned, confusion and annoyance splashing onto his face.

Sam signaled behind her and Freddie rolled his eyes yet again.

"Besides, he's not as cute as Meatloaf." Sam non- chalently remarked, drawing her hand back from Freddie's forehead when she saw that she had gotton his attention.

"Meatloaf?" He asked, his eyebrows slightly raised and his fingers spread across the bean-bags they were sat on. Sam nodded, her face unsure, as if she didn't comprehend why it was such a silly comment to make.

"Yeah. My dog." Sam clarifyed proudly.

"Awww, you didn't tell me you had a dog. Why didn't you tell me?" Carly interupted Freddie from asking his next question as she smiled at Sam with a peppy smile.

"I just got him yesterday." Sam answered, her hands moving slightly as she talked.

"You named your dog 'Meatloaf'?" Freddie shook his head breifly, dis-belief in his tone and his eyebrows knitted together froming a straight line of pure question.

"Yep. Geez, anymore questions?" Sam demanded lightly, shooting a "Shut your mouth" kind of look.

"Maybe..." Freddie smirked, his hand brushing Sam's as he grinned at her, confidently and surely. Sam yanked her hand away and flicked him on the head and although Freddie hissed in pain, he couldn't help but grin as he knew that he, Freddie Benson, had made Sam uncomfortable!

"So, is he hard to look after?" Carly pryed on, batting her eyelashes at Sam as she silently begged for more information. Sam laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Pffft ... No." Sam lied, but neither Carly nor Freddie believed her.

"Sam!"

"Maybe." She corrected herself, her fingers going to her knee's as she wrapped her fingers around them. "It's just that he takes alot of time out of my life. And steals my bed covers on a night. And once peed in my closet. Basically, he's a nightmare..." She admitted, looking down in slight embarrassment as to the fact that she could keep Freddie under control,(In HER control!) but she was failing at keping a small, kind of dumb puppy under control...

"Awww, is Sam having trouble looking after a mindless puppy dog?" Freddie mock- cooed. Sam turned around and delivered him a flat look.

"Watch it Fredward! Besides, he's probably smarter than you." She growled defensivly. "And speaking of Meatloaf, I should probably get back home so I can feed and walk him." Sam thought, as if she was recalling some distant memory that she couldn't quite place.

"Oh my God! Sam. Actually being responsible?" Freddie exclaimed, pulling a fake suprised face with his hands over either side of his face and Carly laughed at him. But Sam didn't...

" Hmmm ... Y'know, with a mouth that big, I'm starting to think it's just laziness. That's why you don't come up with cool comebacks for me. Or is it because you can't Fredichini" Sam sarcastically smiled, as she tapped him on the head like she would Meatloaf.

"Fine! I want to see this dog of yours Puckett. That is, if it's not dead." Freddie smirked and Sam sneered at him, narrowing her eyes into thin, venomous slits that could make any sane person flee for their very lives! But it seemed that Freddie was temporarily insane by even _thinking _about going against Sam. Even considering it could be a fully grown mans last mistake!

"Meatloaf _is _alive!" She burst out, grabbing Freddie's wrist and yanking him out of his seat. "See ya Carls!" Sam called before she rounded the corner.

"Uhh ... Bye Carly!" Freddie shouted after he found himself being dragged from the iCarly studio without so much as a chance to even _start _to say goodbye! He didn't hear a reply, just a small giggle. He growled to himself. What was so funny?

"Sooo ... Where are you taking me Princess Puckett?" Freddie teased, his face coated with an enjoyable smirk, like chocolate on a cake. The sun blinded the pair as they started down the street. The bird were singing unusually loudly as they made their way down the street.

"To my house, Dummy!" Sam snapped icily, her grip around his wrist tightening ever so slightly.

"Why?" He asked, serious-ness returning to his eyes and actions, even though you couldn't exactly take him seriously when he was being dragged by a girl down the streets of Seattle!

"To see Meatloaf" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but her back still remained to him.

What? He'd only been teasing! Although seeing her handle the dog could be both interesting and humourous...

Ok, to see Meatloaf it was!

**Sooooo? How do you like? Don't worry! This is a two-shot, and so it obviously doesn't stop there! Part two will be up VERRRRRYYY soon! I promise. In fact, maybe also today, if people like it! Sooo ... Review? 3**

**Please, like I always say, only complain about MAJOR spelling mistakes. But I don't mind at all if you point them out. Just please don't tell me there's lots because then I don't know what I spelt wrong and it doesn't really help. But I'm open for CONSTUCTIVE critism! :)**

**And if you liked this, like I said up above, you COULD (It's just a suggestion!) check out Bribary with beef and simply Seddie, but I was a year younger when I wrote SS so, it might be not quite as good as my more recent works. But we all start somewhere so ... Yeah, just a quick reminder. **

**Anyways, Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Jess~**


	2. Meeting Meatloaf

**Right now for you, a continuation of Doggy days!**

**Note: I've posted this on DeviantART as well. ;)**

_Ok, off to see Meatloaf it is!_

The bright sunshine was brought to an abruptive halt, as the pair went into a scruffy- looking house that had a just as scruffy front garden.

"Where do I leave my stuff?" Freddie asked, currently uninterested. Sam then let go of his wrist and shut the door behind her.

"What stuff?" Sam asked, her body coming to face him as a demanding expression rested on her face.

"My bag? My shoes? My jacket?" Freddie retorted, as if he was talking to a very stupid five year old.

"Forget that stuff! Come on!" Sam snapped, grabbing his wrist once again, as she dragged him through her living room. Although her house was scruffy and somewhat untidy, it wasn't dirty. There was no rats creeping around the her tables table legs, or any damp on the walls. There was also no dog excretment _anywhere _within the household. Maybe Sam really _did _look after him...

"Stay here, and don't move." She ordered harshly. He got a cocky smile on his face and swung his arms around in a dramatic fashion. All that earned him was a flat look that screamed 'Haha, hilarious. Look who's mister comedy...' So he stopped, looking down at the floor instead.

Then, without anymore of anything, Sam disappeared through the kitchen door and closed it behind her, leaving Freddie to wonder what horrors' could be lurking behind it. He waited for several minutes, eventually growing bored as he started to whistle quietly to himself, swinging back and forth on his feet slowly. He glanced around the room and spotted... Well, not much. Just a few photo's covering a particularly dull section of paint. It actually looked as if it hadn't been decorated in years and the paint flaked off of the walls, making the very thing that they tried to hide (lack of decoration!) painfully obvious. But depite the paint, and the dull patches on the wall, and the slight scuff of the carpet, the house still, strangely, looked presentable and Freddie found it suprising that he wasn't completely repulsed by the haggard appearence of the exterior itself!

Then suddenly, something smashed in the kitchen, followed by a yelp and obnoxious, consecutive barks.

"Awww, Meatloaf!" Was Sam's shout from the kitchen- probably scolding Meatloaf for breaking the glass!

"No! Come her - OWWW! Why'd you bite me? Get here you mangy mutt!" Sam angrily shouted. Freddie couldn't stop himself from laughing, even if it was just a hearty chuckle. The thought of Sam being over-ruled by a _dog - let alone a puppy- _was just too amusing!

"Hey Fredweird! Get here!" She suddenly commanded from the other side of the door. Without protest, Freddie flung the door open and took in the sight.

Sam, tied up in the dogs leash, her arms beat down to her sides. The kitchen resembled a natural disaster, with chairs flung everywhere and Meatloaf's bowl was upside- down, the food that Sam must have poured for him, was spilled all over the floor. One of the kitchen blinds was hanging limply by one attachment, whilst Meatloaf stood on the kitchen side on two legs. Freddie gawked, and then without another noise, the dog's rear disappeared into the kitchen cupboard.

"So... What up with the leash?" Freddie commented dryly, eyeing the mess in the kitchen for a third time.

"Well don't just stand there like a doof! Help me!" Sam shouted, writhing around to the best of her ability in the never-ending grasps of the puppy's lead.

"Can I get a picture of _this _first?" Freddie continued to mock, but there was some form of truth in his sarcastic statement. He would love nothing more than to blackmail Sam for a change- Almost in correspondance with her blackmailing him so many times! He could make her bend to his will at any time, and if she didn't comply, he could accidentally- on- purpose post this picture to all of his iCarly fans! It was a great thing to consider and just thinking about it made Freddie giddy!

"No!" Sam shouted,an angry scowl on her face as she looked Freddie over.

"Fine!" And with that, Freddie grabbed the edge of the lead and twirled it around Sam, slowly untying her. She stumbled slightly as the final twirl pulled slightly on her trainers. Then without another word, she stalked over to Freddie and punched him in the shoulder.

"Owww!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm as he glared at Sam with a menacing gleam to his eyes. It was Sam's turn to wear a smug expression, as she scoffed at Freddie. "What was that for?"

Sam shrugged, her curls bouncing slightly as she did so.

"I don't know?"

Freddie's blood boiled. Just looking at her enraged him further, so he diverted his gaze to the floor and to the safety of his shoes.

"Whatever!" Freddie growled. "Let's just get Meatloaf already..." and he walked slowly towards the cupboard that the puppy had disappeared in.

"What are y-" Sam started,but was hushed by Freddie throwing a careless finger over his lips and a brief yet detectable furrow of the eyebrows followed suit. He looked irritated. Like he could just stomp away and throw a tantrum...

Then, Sam gawked as Freddie threw the cupboard doors aside, swiftly and expertedly, and thrust his arms inside. After some concentrated fumbling, his arms came back into view - Holding the small puppy. He curiously turned the puppy towards him and studied him, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The puppy was petite, but his legs, though thin, were strong and he had a sturdy figure, as he wriggled defiantly in Freddie's tight grip. His small black nose reflected the kitchen light, like a night-light offering a small, comforting glow into the dark, gloomy depths of your bedroom at night. His tail was stumpy, but seemed to be stuck in a monotone yet gleeful sway and his ears were something different all together! They were huge! Freddie silently wondered how the animal stood up straight, as he zoomed in on the tiny dogs abnormally large ears. They were curved upwards and his head had a comical flick of hair (fur) sticking up.

"D'awwww!" Freddie gushed as he tapped the small dog's nose with a lovestruck expression. How could something so small _possibly _cause so much trouble?

The puppy yipped happily and started to lick Freddie's nose. Freddie screwed his eyes closed and turned away as the puppy continued to lick the side of his face. Freddie spun the dog around so that it wasn't facing him anymore, and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"So... This is Meatloaf? I must say, I'm quite impressed. I didn't expect something so cute to still be alive in the Puckett household." Freddie jeered, as he scratched the back of Meatloaf's ears, the dog letting out small shivery barks in response. Sam simply watched Freddie handle Meatloaf like he had owned him all his life. It seemed so natural! Like ... A mother to a child ...

"Yep. It's Meatloaf. Hey, and look here." Sam quietly replied, but perked up towards the end of her sentence. She cautiously edged her way over to Freddie and pointed to a specific patch of Meatloaf's fur. Freddie spotted something that made him smile.

"Hey, it looks like a ham!" He grinned, stroking over the pattern like he was questioning it's existence. He then looked at Sam with a slightly loving look.

"What?" She questioned unsurely, her eyebrows knitting together in question as she looked over Freddie once more. _They both look adorable... _Sam thought to herself, allowing a sly grin to appear on her face.

"Oh nothing... Just that Meatloaf here, kinda... Reminds me of you." He smiled, sincerly this time.

"How so, Frednub?" Sam said, smiling too. He fingers cracked as she bent them backwards, and then she shook them, shaking away the minute pain that accompanied her tough gesture. "Be careful what you say Freddumb." She added, a jokey element rising out of her already present smile, though it morphed more into a smirk at the last second.

"Well, he causes trouble. He's quite temporemental, from what I've seen anyway! And -" Freddie was suddenly cut off as the remote puppy leaped out of his arms and back into the kitchen cupboard. A couple of seconds passed, before Meatloaf re-appeared- with a pack of bacon!

"And he loves his meat!" Freddie finished, laughing heartily at the irresistably cute puppy. Meatloaf's eyes then glimmered with mischeif, but Freddie misinterpreted it for happiness.

"Umm... Freddie?" Sam noticed the all too familiar gleam in her puppy's eyes and began to panic slightly.

"Freddie? Geez, I could count on one hand how many times you've called me that!" He joked, still smiling at her. However, Sam stayed blank. "Ok! It wasn't that funny but... Hey Sam. What's up?" Freddie asked, watching the slight wave of panic flow over Sam's face, as her eyes fell behind him. He slowly spun around and spotted the puppy's teeth,sharp and jagged as they shone at him.

"Oh..." Freddie started, but no sooner had he said this had Meatloaf pounced on him, as his teeth locked around Freddie's shirt collar.

"Meatloaf, let go!" Sam scolded, but the dog just grunted and kept hanging from the boys clothing, a toothy grin sprawled madly across it's face. Freddie's hands were scrambling as he stumbled forwards and grabbed the kitchen side. Sam, narrowed her eyes and grabbed Meatloaf's back legs to stop him from ruining Freddie's shirt.

"Sam! Do something!" Freddie half-screamed, half-begged, his eyes pleading Sam to forget their shallow "hate" thing for one minute. Sam complied, somewhat reluctantly. She put her arms under Meatloaf's body and then got Freddie to push his head downwards, telling him to be careful not to push too hard. All that she recieved was a harsh look, directed from Freddie as he gestured hopelessly to Meatloaf who was dangling from his shirt. Meatloaf was eventually pryed from Freddie and he plopped into Sam's waiting hands. His ears flung over his eyes as he curled up in Sam's arms, somewhat apoligetically.

"Shhh, it's ok Meatloaf." Sam cooed, stroking the pup's head gently. She wasn't used to being soft, but she didn't want her own _pet _to be terrifyed of her!

"... And it's demonic!" Freddie cried, adjusting his collar and his hands were visibly quaking as he did so.

"Whatevs'..." Sam retorted, uninterested. Then Meatloaf once again jumped out of her hands and grabbed his leash in his mouth. Sam smiled and dared a glance at Freddie, before smirking knowingly and proceeding to walk towards her beloved puppy. She wanted nothing more than to show him that she could handle this puppy on her own...

"You wanna go go for a walk boy?" She questioned, as if Meatloaf could understand her. She then ruffled his fringe like fur atop his head and gently took the lead from him. She clipped it around Meatloaf's collar and let him lead her to the backdoor. Then suddenly...

"Argh! Meatloaf!" Sam cried, as she found herslef being dragged back towards Freddie. "No! no, no ,no, no, no, no, no!" She shouted after the sprinting puppy, as he wound his way through Freddie's legs. Sam pulled harshly on his lead though it resulted in nothing and she smacked into Freddie but not hard enough to fall. His hands were on her waist as he tried to steady them both. She instinctivly leaned backwards away from the boy. "Uhhhh ..." She stuttered helplessly, as their eyes locked and a certain atmosphere began to settle around them.

Meatloaf then wrapped them together with the lead, as he ran around them in fast little circles. He even jumped at one point, making the lead fly up Sam's back and press her closer to Freddie! When the length of the lead was almost used up, he wound it around the dumbstruck duo one more time, before he went under Sam's legand made them trip over. Meatloaf then scratched behind his ear and sprawled on the carpet, quickly falling asleep.

The pair looked at Meatloaf, and then slowly felt their eyes casting back to one another, awkquard facial expressions mirrored as they looked at each other.

"Soooo ..." Freddie started, his eyes once again locking again with the blonde's opposite him. "What's up?" His embarrassed smile glowed at her with an inviting warmth that she couldn't describe.

"Nothin'..." she trailed, embarrassment also taking it's toll as she tried to turn her head away from him. She quickly turned back to face him again when all Freddie got was a faceful of hair! Sam's neck started to get tired and her head drooped, her nose poking Freddie's tauntingly.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, her eyes fixed onto his dark brown ones.

"I-It's cool..." He encouraged, but on the inside he felt his tomach tighten.

"D-Do you mind if I just..." Sam gestured with her eyes to his neck. "My necks tired." She admitted, her turn coming to beg him silently.

"Sure..." He shifted minutely, adapting his position.

"Thanks." She sincerly replied, offering him a feeble smile, as she buried her head in his neck. Freddie immediatly felt tingles fly down his spine and he couldn't stop a small gasp emmiting from his mouth, no matter how much he tried. A sudden smirk grew on Sam's face as she planned her next move...

"Freddie?" She said sweetly, her tone dripping with adoration. "Do you want me to move? Am I making you... Uncomfortable?" She said, seemingly innocent and considerate.

"N-No Sam, I'm fine. You can- You can stay there." Freddie smiled a wobbly smile at Sam's head, his simple stutter being his biggest mistake.

"Oh? So you don't mind if I do... This?" Sam then slid her nose down Freddie's neck. Freddie inhaled a sharp intake of breath, but slowly shook his head. When Sam felt the motion of his head, a fiery grin spread across her face. This could be fun!

"Ok then. Good to know." She smirked once again, and dragged her nose back upwards, stopping at his chin.

"S-Sam. Stop that!" Freddie tried to make himself sound like he had some form of authority, but his shakey ordeal came as a huge slap in the face. On _his_ behalf...

"Why?" She innocently teased, pulling her now rested head up to look at him straight in the eyes. "Do I make you... Nervous?" She flirtatiously smiled and if her hands had of been free, she would have been fingering his shirt collar distantly, or stroking his chest softly.

"Very.." He honestly answered, and leaned up to her, his nose pushing past hers and linking his mouth straight to Sam's. He kissed her sweetly. Gently. Something she had never seen coming, and something she _still _couldn't see, even when it was happening! Despite her fuzzy mind, she felt her lips move slowly on their own accord. She eventually figured it out... _She was kissing Freddie! _But even now that she knew what she was doing, she still couldn't stop, as she continued to kiss him, even taking her chances and deepening it. Slowly, she felt Freddie's fingers link with hers from the insides of the tangled lead, and her heart skipped happily. She felt content. At peace. _Home... _All the feelings from the fire- escape slowly returned to her. Well, all but one; _uncertainty_. This time, it was so sure, it scared her. They broke away, both reluctant, and both panting slightly.

They both let wobbly smiles back on their faces, and Sam placed her head in the familiar place on his neck, smiling with a happiness so real, there was no way on this earth that it could have been mistaken. Content was all that flowed through her system, as she closed her eyes peacefully and relaxed against the boy underneath her.

Even trapped in a lead, there were endless possibilities...

**FIN!**

**:D**

**So... Did you like it? I tried REALLY hard with this, so I hope it's sufficient for you. New Seddie will be on the way. I have a couple of idea's already brewing in the back of my brain! Remember, R&R! Thanks! :)**

**Ciao for now!**

**~Jess~**


End file.
